


Our Love Will Grow Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Burping, Button Popping, Feeding Kink, Grinding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka loves to snack. Makoto Tachibana loves watching people snack. Rin becomes self conscious about his weight and worries if Makoto will still like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

                Rin Matsuoka loves to snack. Ever since he was a little boy, he’s always been tempted to get something from the cabinet to munch on. He loves cookies, he loves candy, but most of all, he loves cake. The rich, fluffy cake and sticky, sugary icing were so delectable. Every single day, Rin made himself a small cake and shared it with his sister, Gou. He had always wanted to share a big cake with Makoto Tachibana, though.  Rin had always had a bit of a crush on Makoto. The way he walked, the way he talked, and the way his eyes stared so lovingly just got to him in a way he could never explain. It drove him mad. Rin slammed his plate of cookies on the table with a loud rattle following. “Damn it,” he whispered, “He’s coming over today.” Gou was the manager of the Iwatobi Swim Club, so all of the members came to their house for the meetings. Every Friday after school, they would come have a meeting. “Shit, shit, shit, I’m such a mess!” he growled as he wiped cookie crumbs off of his shirt. He hated how his stomach seemed to get slightly bigger and softer with each day. Every morning, he found it a bit more difficult to squeeze into his clothes. Perhaps if he stayed on his swim team, he would be thinner again, but he didn’t want to do it anymore.

                Rin hurried to his room and slammed the door closed. “I need to find something nice to put on quickly,” he panicked. He rustled through tons of different shirts and pants and finally found the perfect combination that made him look nice, and also hid his slowly growing belly. As he tried to put his pants on, he really had to wiggle quite a bit to get them past his thighs. Then, the real challenge began; he had to button them. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself as he grabbed the button and the flap on his pants. As much as he struggled, he couldn’t get the button to even touch the flap. Rin took an even deeper breath and sucked his tummy in as far as he could. Eventually, he managed to button them, but they were more than tight. A little bit of his belly fat spilled over the top of his pants. Holding his shirt up to see, he frowned. Those pants were so uncomfortable, he could barely breathe. Rin sighed and decided he would just put up with it until the meeting was over, then he could go back to wearing his comfortable sweat pants.


	2. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto stays over at Rin's place for dinner. Will everything go well?

                Rin sat impatiently on the couch munching what was left of his cookies while the meeting took place. It was pretty boring. He wasn’t paying much attention, but from what he understood, they discussed finances, future plans, events, and such. What he was focusing on, though, was Makoto. He just couldn’t help his eyes glancing over to him every few seconds, but little did he know that Makoto was secretly returning his glances.

                Finally, the meeting was over and Gou went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Rin felt like now was his chance. As the boys were leaving the house one by one, Makoto was the last to reach the door. Quickly, Rin sprung to the door and shouted, “Wait!” Makoto was surprised by the sudden outburst. He glanced over to see Rin holding the door with a frown. “What’s wrong, Rin?” he asked. “Um,” Rin mumbled, “would you maybe want to stay over for dinner? It should be ready soon.” Makoto smiled and gave him one of those loving looks he usually gives Haru. “Sure, Rin. That sounds nice.” A deep red spread across Rin’s face. He couldn’t believe he said yes. “Uh, well, come sit down in here while you wait,” he mumbled nervously.

                The two boys sat on the couch patiently waiting for Gou to finish dinner. Rin kept staring at the few cookie crumbs left on the plate. He couldn’t stand it. He lightly licked the tip of his index finger and rubbed it over the crumbs. Slowly, he brought his finger up to his lips and lapped up the crumbs with a light moan. For a moment, Rin forgot that Makoto was right beside him. Panicking, he looked over at the tall boy. Surprisingly, there was a light shade of pink spread across his face and a smile you would only find on the sweetest of angels. “What’s with the face, T-Tachibana???” Suddenly snapped out of his hypnotized state, Makoto jerked upright and stuttered, “O-Oh! I just s-“ Gou’s scream could’ve been heard miles away. The thick smell of charred meat wafted throughout the house. “It’s ruined! I worked so hard on this damn turkey! Now it’s barely ash!” Both blushing boys rushed into the kitchen and saw the scene. “Oh no…” Makoto didn’t know what to say. It must’ve been a very nice turkey before. “What are we gonna do now?” Gou whined. “I guess we’ll just do what everyone does as a last resort,” Rin replied.

                Three empty pizza boxes were scattered around the living room floor. There was but one more box left, but it was pretty full. Gou had gone to bed a while ago, so now Rin and Makoto were alone in the living room. Makoto had stopped eating earlier, but he just discreetly stared as Rin continued to eat slice after slice of the hot, gooey, pizza. Makoto always had a bit of a thing for watching people eat. He never talked about it. He was ashamed of it, but he still enjoyed it. Rin swallowed a large mouthful of the greasy substance and let out a big burp with a sigh. His eyes shifted over to Makoto who was staring holes through Rin’s mouth. He rubbed his mouth with a napkin, figuring that he had something on his face that he didn’t want to mention, but his eyes never moved. “What are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda gross, but everything i have a kink about is kinda gross. :B It's gonna get really cute and hot soon tho. I should have another chapter up by Sunday or Monday. After i finished typing this chapter, i realized it was pretty long... hope you guys dont mind. don't forget to tell me if you want to see more!!


	3. Delectable

                If you told Rin Matsuoka just that morning that he would be hand fed pizza by his crush in his living room, he would never believe it. However, the very thing was happening. The two teenage boys were sprawled out on the floor, Rin underneath Makoto, as the taller one was carefully, but eagerly, shoving slice after slice of pizza into the shorter’s mouth. Just as eagerly, Rin was gobbling and slurping, trying to keep up with the increasing speed of Makoto’s feeding. Moans were let out from both boys, crimson spread across their faces. Rin was experiencing so much pleasure. The delectable taste and delectable feeling he got whenever Makoto would moan and push more food more forcefully into his mouth. His stomach began to suddenly feel full, but he didn’t want to stop. He kept eating, swallowing bite after bite. He felt himself getting hard. He glanced at Makoto’s crotch and saw quite a bulge protruding from his pants. He swore Makoto was drooling a bit.

                The two continued their unsavory act on the living room floor. The only sounds that were heard were several burps, moans, and groans. Both of their pants began to feel tighter, but Rin’s shirt also began to feel tighter. His stomach was expanding to make room for all the food he was shoving down his throat. Makoto’s hand blindly reached over to the pizza box to get another slice, but it didn’t find any more. With a gasp, he quickly whipped his head to the empty box. He couldn’t believe it. “N-no,” he whimpered, “not yet!” Rin looked up, “Huh? What is it?” Makoto did not want to stop yet. He was pleasuring himself too much to stop. Of course, he made sure that Rin was enjoying himself as well. “I-It’s time for dessert!” Quickly, Makoto shuffled to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Inside, there was a big, gooey, chocolate fudge cake with dark chocolate icing. He slowly reached his hand in and grabbed the plate. “I hope you like chocolate!” He shouted from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh idek what to say im sorry. i have school tomorrow so i might not get the next chapter up until tuesday!!


	4. Blow Jobs and Belly Rubs

                Makoto was now straddled onto Rin’s lap once again, lightly grinding him as he shoved forkfuls of the rich cake into his mouth. Rin began to struggle to swallow due to the increasing pain in his stomach. It hurt so badly, but so nice at the same time. Makoto noticed he was having difficulty swallowing and put the fork back on the plate. “Why are you stopping?” Rin whined. “I don’t want to push you too far,” the brunette answered. “Don’t worry, okay? I like this.” With a small smile, Makoto nodded and continue to feed him. This time, he gently and carefully lowered the dessert into his mouth with almost as much love as his eyes were giving him. Rin was suckling the fork like a young animal to its mother. The two were grinding each other once again, pleasuring themselves. Rin groaned in pain for a moment before requesting more. Before obliging to Rin’s request, Makoto lowered his ear down to his stomach. His distended gut was protesting to all the food that was shoved in it. All sorts of gurgles and groans were coming from Rin’s insides. As sick as he thought it was, Makoto was turned on even more by listening to his internal protests.

                Soon, over half of the cake was gone and Rin was still eagerly gulping down more. Both of them were fully hard and began to pant a little. Now, Rin’s stomach was very distended, resembling a yoga ball sitting on his body. He could feel his once loose button-up shirt straining to contain his growing belly. “Ahhhhh,” he moaned after swallowing yet another bite. He let out a long burp and Makoto gasped with excitement. He loved hearing Rin belch. After forcing down a few more bites, there was a loud ‘POP.’ One of the buttons on Rin’s shirt popped off and landed somewhere in the room. His face turned deep red. He was really pushing it now, but he wanted to keep filling himself. “Ohh, Rin. Your belly is beautiful like this,” Makoto moaned. He began to unbutton his shirt to make him more comfortable. “You really think so?” Rin questioned, “I’ve never really been that confident about my recent weight gain. Just a few months ago, I was slim and muscular and now I’m turning into a pile of jelly…” Makoto shushed him. “I think you’re beautiful. To be honest with you, I kind of have a thing for chubbier people.” He giggled and kissed Rin passionately. “Uuuurp,” Rin burped into Makoto’s mouth. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed. He expected Makoto to be absolutely disgusted, but he just kissed him harder.

                Makoto plants kisses all over Rin’s belly. He dipped his tongue in and out of his bellybutton and gently licked the bottom of his protruding stomach. Rin loved it. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He savored everything Makoto was pleasuring him with. He could feel his pants being unbuttoned and slowly pulled down his legs. Makoto stared at the large bulge in Rin’s underwear. Makoto palmed him with his large hands, slowly at first. Rin moaned with pleasure. “Stop teasing me,” he whined. With a smirk, Makoto began to take off Rin’s boxers and revealed his large, pulsing cock. There was already pre-cum, so he knew Rin wouldn’t last much longer. He licked the tip of his cock gently and lapped up the pre-cum. Rin whined and dug his nails into Makoto’s back. He began to take more and more of his massive dick into his mouth, bobbing his head. Rin thrust his hips, shoving himself deeper into Makoto’s throat. He sucked, licked, bobbed, and pleasured Rin until he couldn’t take it anymore. He came into Makoto’s mouth. He lovingly lapped it all up and swallowed. It tasted delicious. He loved it. Rin tried to sit up, but was immobilized by his large stomach. Instead, he grabbed Makoto’s hand and showered it with kisses. “Does your tummy still hurt?” Makoto asked. “A little bit…” Rin replied. Smiling, Makoto took his hand back and began to rub Rin’s yoga ball stomach. “Mmmn, that feels good, Mako… But I have to ask you something. Are we… dating now?” Still rubbing his stomach slowly, Makoto nodded his head with a tender smile. He hit a certain spot that pushed another burp ouch of Rin. “Uuuurp.” Makoto kissed his cheek. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered themselves with it and snuggled up to his new boyfriend for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i got carried away while writing this chapter lmao. don't worry though!! the next chapter's gonna b super adorable


	5. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a nice, romantic picnic.

                In the morning, Rin woke up and found himself dressed and in his own room. “No… Was it really a dream?” he questioned sadly. It was then that he realized that his pajamas felt quite a bit snugger than they were the day before. Rushing to the bathroom, Rin pulled up his shirt and looked at his stomach. It poked out farther than usual and was squishier. He also noticed he had a new roll of fat on his sides. He played with his newly grown paunch until he heard a voice: Makoto’s voice. “Rin! Are you ready for breakfast?” Rin replied with a yes, but he surely wasn’t hungry. His fullness was gone, but he was not hungry.

                When he arrived in the kitchen, Makoto was alone at the table. “Good morning,” the green-eyed boy said with a smile. “G’morning,” Rin said back, “Where’s Gou?” “Ah, she said she had to go somewhere. She said she won’t be back until later tonight. Oh, but sit down and have some breakfast.” The shark-toothed boy sat down at the table and enjoyed a lovely breakfast with his lovely boyfriend. They made small talk and shared stories about childhood experiences. Their relationship continued the way it had started; it was sweet, cuddly, and most important of all, whenever they were in the mood, Makoto would fill Rin up with sweets and they’ll mess around. They liked it that way.

 

\--

 

                About two months had gone by. They continued their interesting relationship and they were both very happy. That is, until one day while changing, Rin realized just how much weight he was putting on. He was staring in the mirror, wearing nothing but his underwear. His stomach was much more prominent than a few months ago. His thighs and arms were thicker. He had rolls of fat on his sides. Even his chest started to puff out a little. Stepping closer to the mirror, he inspected his face. His cheeks were definitely fatter now, as well. He sighed and grabbed his large belly. He poked and prodded it, ashamed of the way it jiggled. “What did I do?” he asked himself. He didn’t mind that he was chubby before. In fact, he kind of liked it, but now he felt that he was officially in the “fat” range. He knew he was gaining more and more weight, but he didn’t think much of it. When his clothes felt tighter, he just bought bigger ones. He’s gone up five sizes since two months ago. Rin was ashamed of himself. He almost never wanted to eat again, but food was his sense of comfort. When he was nervous, he ate. When he was sad, he ate. When he was happy, he ate. When he was horny, he ate. He stored food in his room, and was almost constantly eating something.

 

                It had been a few days since he last saw Makoto. They had plans to meet up at the park today for a picnic, but Rin started to have second thoughts. _“What will he think of me?”_ he thought, _“I’ve become a big, fat eating machine. He can’t possibly like me how he did when we started dating.”_ He remembered that Makoto said he preferred chubbier people, but he was quite past chubby at this point. He could feel himself jiggle a bit when he took a step. He hated it. Looking at the clock, he panicked. It was only ten minutes until he was supposed to meet his boyfriend at the park. He hastily threw on some of his bigger clothes (they were starting to feel tight, too) and shuffled out the door.

 

                Once Rin arrived at the park, he searched for his beloved brunette. He heard Makoto’s smooth, soft voice calling him from behind. He rushed over to him and sat on the picnic blanket. “I missed you so much, Rin,” he said lovingly, “Are you hungry?” Rin’s stomach growled as if on cue, and they both giggled. With Rin’s increasing weight, his appetite has also increased. Just the day before, he ate an entire cake in one sitting and still had room for a plate of cookies. Makoto opened the beige basket and pulled out a piece of cake. He shifted closer to Rin and started pushing the dessert into his mouth. Rin wrapped his lips around it and took a bite. It was delicious. The sweet confectionary had chocolate batter, vanilla icing, and strawberries and whipped cream in the center. It tasted better than anything he had made himself. Rin moaned as he chewed and swallowed. It sent a shiver down Makoto’s spine. He loved hearing him moan like that. It drove him crazy. It brings out his inner animal. Makoto pushed more cake into his mouth a bit more forcefully than last time, but Rin still savored it. He moaned louder as more cake was shoved into his mouth. Once he swallowed the last bit of cake, he suckled on Makoto’s fingers to get all the icing off. It was Makoto’s turn to moan now. He loved the feeling of Rin’s tongue on him.

 

                Next, Makoto pulled small cupcakes out of the basket. Each one was topped with a beautiful dollop of frosting. He lowered the first one; chocolate with lemon icing, to Rin’s awaiting lips. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked off some of the icing with a moan of pleasure. It tasted fantastic. He eagerly gulped down all fifteen cupcakes quickly. Makoto leaned in and have Rin a deep kiss. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, and enjoyed the tender moment. Makoto pulled away and pulled out a gallon-sized jug full of a thick, brown substance. He opened up the jug and stuck a straw inside. “I bet you’re thirsty now, right?” he asked innocently. Rin smiled and wrapped his lips around the straw and began sucking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, guys. i feel like this chapter was really awkward... the next chapter will be tons of fun!!


End file.
